The Magical Wand Chase
The Magical Wand Chase is a Sesame Street special. The 43-minute special is set to debut on HBO on Saturday, November 11, 2017 at 7pm EST. The special features guest star Elizabeth Banks. The special helps kick off the show's 48th season, which begins the following weekend. The special received an advanced screening at the Metrograph in New York City on November 9. Press Kit Description While taking her friends on a magical hot air balloon ride, Abby Cadabby loses her wand to a curious bird, voiced by Elizabeth Banks. Without Abby's wand, they can't get back to Sesame Street. A chase ensues! Pursing the bird in their hot air balloon, Abby and the gang visit new neighborhoods and discover new foods, music, and languages. Best of all, they make new friends who help them find the missing wand and show them the way back home. Who knew there was so much to discover just around the corner? The Magical Wand Chase is deeply connected to this season's respect and understanding curriculum, using the tapestry of the city to show kids that kindness is universal and new friends can be found anywhere. (It also marks the first time the show has shot a feature-length special on location since 1994!) Cast Cast * Nina: Suki Lopez * Lucy: Lynn Cheng * Carl: William Poon * Sonia: Ana-Sofia Rodriquez-Garcia * Zaki: Buend Mubah * Dnyi: Olivia Altidor Special Guest Star * Bird-Lady: Elizabeth Banks Sesame Stret Muppet Performers * Jennifer Barnhart * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph * Frankie Cordero * Ryan Dillon * Eric Jacobson * John Kennedy * Peter Linz * Carmen Osbahr * David Rudman * Matt Vogel Other Human Roles * Pedicab Driver: Lee Buckman * Nigerian Jump-Roping Girl: Chiamaka Eke Los Jarabe Tapatío Dancers * Melyssa Cristino * Melvin Gonzalez * Diana Palomares * Emanuel Torres Ortega * Dance Teacher: Juan Castano Child Extras * Christopher Brillantino * Anabelle Crow * Malachy Fong * Heaven McCoy * Violet Tinnierello Muppet Characters * Elmo * Oscar the Grouch * Rosita * Abby Cadabby * Cookie Monster * Big Bird * Grover Background Muppets * Honker Animated Credits Characters * Bruno Trashman * Roosevelt Franklin * Abelardo Montoya * Baby Bear * Little Bird * Prairie Dawn * Zoe * Count Von Count * Two-Headed Monster * Bats * Julia * Alan * Ovejita * Slimey * Telly Monster * Rudy * Ernie * Bert * Mr. Snuffleupagus Credits * Executive Producers: Brown Johnson and Ken Scarbrough * Directed by Benjamin Lehmann * Head Writer: Ken Scarbrough * Writers: Jessica Carelton and Raye Lankford * Puppets, Costumes and Props / The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop: Liz Hara, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Sierra Schoening, Jason Webber * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Director (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler * Music Director (Vocals): Paul Rudolph * Composers: Bill Sherman, Joe Fiedler, Tim Kubart, Shaina Taub, Dominic Fallacaro * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Music Coordinator: Tyler Hartman * Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gray Meyer, Kenny Rampton, Entchco Todorov, Matt Lehmann, Johnathan Dinklage, Anja Wood * Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson and Andrew Moriarty * Sound Effects Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Music Editors: Jorge Muelle and Paul Rudolph * Creative Director and Storyboard Artist: Rickey Boyd * Associate Director: Frank Campagna * Production Designer: David Gallo * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Taped At Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Category:Sesame Street Specials